Many conventional imaging systems use image sensors having an array of elements arranged in a mosaic form. These sensor elements generate image sensor data with information about a single color component (e.g., red, green or blue) for each element. This may be referred to as Bayer data. An output digital image, on the other hand, generally requires information on all three color components (e.g., red, green and blue) for each pixel. This may be referred to as RGB video data. Conventional imaging systems use various interpolation processes to demosaic Bayer data and generate RGB video data. One problem with some of these conventional imaging systems is the generation of noticeable artifacts in the digital image due to the interpolation processes. Another problem with some of these conventional imaging systems is that aperture correction is performed separate from the interpolation processes, sometimes requiring a separate aperture correction module.
Thus, there are general needs for imaging systems and methods that interpolate image sensor data while reducing artifacts. Thus, there are also needs for imaging systems and methods that interpolate image sensor data without a separate aperture correction.